


Blood Pressure

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Desert Otherworld, Episode 70 spoilers, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, SPOILERS I SAY, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Voice Kink, fantasies, kevin is a creep, poor Carlos, so its only sorta, the noncon is only imagined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Episode 70.</p><p>A dirty story inspired by a single sound at time 11:36 of Episode 70.</p><p>AKA: Kevin likes blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Pressure

Kevin was unfulfilled.

“Unfulfilled,” he decided, was more accurate than “lonely.” Kevin had never felt the need to find love. This was largely due to the fact that he was not allowed to have any romantic affiliations; the voice of Desert Bluffs couldn’t afford distractions.

But, behind the grotesque smile and hollow eyes, Kevin was still just a man. He felt undeniable bouts of lust that required attention.

Kevin wished he was able to seek a partner, but knew better than to challenge his corporate overlords.

He made due by masturbating as necessary, which was not very often. This practice became his relief. He would sometimes slink away during the weather, locking himself in the bathroom for a quickie.

On one such occasion, nearing his climax, a muscle spasm threw him against the wall. Coincidentally, this wall had been recently decorated. The fresh blood and sinew seeped into his shirt. The coppery smell sent a shudder through Kevin. He came violently, wiping blood across himself.

From that moment on, Kevin embraced his newfound fetish. He made sure to keep the phone numbers of useless employees, and invited them over whenever he needed to blow off some steam.

Being with another human was comforting. Each time, he longed to keep someone alive long enough to share the moment. And, each time, the visitors ended up splattered around the house. This was how it had to be. The death prevented any rumors, and the gore enhanced the experience. Silencing their pleas gave him a sense of purpose.

These confrontations became habit, and Kevin began to feel more whole. He was, perhaps, nearing fulfillment.

That possibility was thrown to the wind when Kevin was thrown through an old oak door.

In the Desert Otherworld, Kevin could find no other humans. He dared not target a masked warrior.

Lizards and small rodents were the only source of blood, but Kevin wanted more. He felt emptier than ever. He missed human contact, he missed his blood-soaked nights, and he missed his position as a radio host.

So, when Kevin stumbled across Carlos, he couldn’t believe his luck. The scientist was gorgeous and alone. Kevin befriended him immediately.

Out of the reach of Strex, there were endless options. He could actually have sex with Carlos, no murder required. He could even form some sort of loving relationship, if Carlos would have him.

Kevin took his time, sating his urges in animal blood and spending time with Carlos. In Desert Bluffs, he had seen others courting potential partners. He followed through with the same actions. He would visit the other man in his makeshift home and have upbeat conversations. 

However, after months of trying, Carlos only saw Kevin as a friend. He was a close friend, sure, but not a lover. Courting took much longer than Kevin had realized, and he became impatient.

More time passed, and the two men began building a sort of village in the otherworld. Now, every moment with Carlos had Kevin on edge. Each accidental touch risked Kevin losing control. He had gone for too long without feeling another’s skin.

The radio station was completed, and Kevin still couldn’t relax. He could do radio again, but that was only a fraction of his dilemma. He had begun to think of Carlos constantly. He had to jack off several times a day to keep himself in check.

Disaster followed when Carlos came to wish Kevin luck on his inaugural broadcast. The irony was not lost on Kevin: Carlos had good intentions, but his presence had lead to…complications. He could feel himself getting hard as he sat at his new desk.

Kevin started his broadcast carefully, focusing on the paper in front of him. But when it came time to interview the scientist on air, he began to unravel.

He was painfully erect from the sound of Carlos over the phone. His hands clenched at his knees, body and mind fighting. He couldn’t let his state be revealed on air. It was one thing to pine after a man internally; it was another thing to broadcast this to a live audience. 

He had to hold himself together for a few more minutes.

This proved quite difficult. Kevin’s words were becoming rushed, and he was speaking with undisguised affection for the scientist. He felt sweat trickle down his back.

Kevin was only slightly deterred when Carlos hung up the phone to scold the masked warriors. He relaxed slightly into his chair. He drawled into the microphone cautiously, talking about nothing in particular.

When Carlos called again, Kevin sat on the edge of his chair. He couldn’t help it. After so long wanting this man, Kevin was responsive to his voice. His erection also responded, straining against his zipper.

Kevin asked Carlos about his latest experiment, ignoring his need. The scientist avoided the questions, talking about the masked army…Talking about the wounded masked army.

“The army came in so quickly, dropping their weapons everywhere, along with some detached limbs that I don’t even think belong to them, and all of my journals, which I had left out and open on my desk, have been rendered unusable,” Carlos said, audibly distraught.

Kevin paid special attention to Carlos’ voice; it was so panicked and desperate. Without thinking, his hand cupped the bulge in his pants, and a hiss slid out from his teeth. His mind began to drift off, but was immediately pulled back by Carlos.

“There are broken beakers and blood-soaked composition notebooks everywhere. I don’t even know where to begin cleaning up all of this blood!”

Kevin let out a shuddering moan, quickly biting his lip to quiet himself.

Carlos noticed this: “I’m sorry, did you just say something?”

“Nnnooo…” Kevin dragged out the word, lamely searching his brain for an excuse.

“I…just…like your story. Carry on.”

He hardly listened as Carlos finished, barely able to contain himself. He quickly turned on the weather, turned off his microphone, and shoved his chair back.

A silver button clanged into the desk as Kevin tore open his pants and pulled out his swollen cock. He moaned, louder then before, grateful for the skin contact.

Kevin closed his eyes and thought of Carlos as he touched himself. He thought of Carlos covered in the army’s blood, hot and sticky. He thought of how it would look and smell and taste. He would rake his nails through Carlos’ gorgeous curls, staining them crimson.

He wanted to strip that beautiful man bare and see all of his flawless, tanned skin. Carlos always seemed so well kempt. But that skin would end up sticky, drenched in a mix of blood, sweat, saliva, and cum.

Kevin wanted to force Carlos to his knees. He didn’t give a fuck about the romance anymore; he was done trying to woo Carlos. He would settle for a dirty bout of sex just to calm his urges. 

He would overpower the man if need be, and do any number of things. He wanted Carlos’ blabbering lips taut around his cock. He wanted to see tears in those innocent brown eyes.

He wanted to bend Carlos right over his desk and fuck his brains out. Yes, Kevin thought, gasping for breath and pumping his way to climax. That was it. He would take what he wanted, just as he had in Desert Bluffs. He would take the scientist’s body for his own pleasure.

Kevin saw himself ramming into Carlos from behind, one hand tugging Carlos’ hair, and the other restraining his hands. Or maybe he would tie Carlos’ hands together. He could maneuver the man into any position he wanted. He could practically hear the scene, all breathing and slapping and filthy sounds.

He would fuck him until Carlos realized the pleasure of it all. Kevin wanted them to drown together in raw, carnal lust. Together, he knew, they could be a whirlwind. The thought was delicious.

Just imagining the mess and noise tipped a balance in Kevin, and he yelped as he came. He wiped his hands on his pants and put himself away, content for now. The weather ended. Carlos called back and Kevin smirked, thinking of the recent daydream.

Someday, Kevin mused, he would fulfill that dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a super creep for getting a whole fic from that noise, but come on. Nasty stuff right here.


End file.
